helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Koko ni Iruzee!
from album No.5' ---- '''Released' October 30, 2002 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single Recorded 2002 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Do it! Now 15th Single (2002) Next: Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima 17th Single (2003) ]] Koko ni Iruzee! (ここにいるぜぇ!; I'm Here!) is the 16th single by Morning Musume. The single reached #1 on the Oricon charts and charted for thirteen weeks, selling 228,542 copies. "Koko ni Iruzee!" ranked as the #64 single for 2002. Former Morning Musume member Tsuji Nozomi released her own rendition of the song on May 16, 2007 as the opening theme of the anime Robby and Kerobby and as her debut single under the same label of the original version. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Koko no Iruzee! (MV) #Koko ni Iruzee! #Jun LOVER (純LOVER; Pure Lover) #Koko ni Iruzee! (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa Song Information #Koko ni Iruzee! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Drums: Muraishi Masayuki #*Bass: Taneda Takeshi #*Strings: Gen Ittetsu Strings #*Trumpet: Hirata Naoki (THE THRILL) #*Trombone: Masui Akihito #*Saxophone: YUKARIE (THE THRILL) #*Chorus: Tsunku #*Background Vocals: Morning Musume, All Staff #Jun LOVER #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Programming & Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Bass: Taneda Takeshi #*Background Vocals: Morning Musume TV performances *2002.10.25 MUSIC STATION *2002.10.31 Utaban *2002.11.01 MUSIC STATION *2002.12.25 Pop Jam *2002.12.26 Utaban *2002.12.27 MUSIC STATION Concert Performances #Koko ni Iruzee! #*Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" #*Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" #*Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi #*Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan #*Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" #*Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ - Hello! Project Akagumi #*Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ - Hello! Project Shirogumi #*Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! ~ Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special - Hello! Project #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" #*Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ - Wonderful Hearts #*Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ - Hello! Project #*Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ - Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, and Hagiwara Mai #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ #*2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ - Hello! Pro Egg #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ - Hello! Pro Egg #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #*Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa #*Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ - Hello! Project #*2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen LIVE 2gatsu - Sengoku Minami, Kikkawa Yuu, Furukawa Konatsu, Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Saho Akari, and Takeuchi Akari #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ - as part of a medley #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ #*Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 228,542 Trivia *2nd Generation member Yaguchi Mari gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the fifth single where Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume. *This is the first single since Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ where there is no Single V. *This is their first single since Furusato to not feature 3rd. Generation member Goto Maki External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Koko ni Iruzee!, Jun LOVER cs:Koko ni Iruzee! Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:2002 Singles Category:2002 Releases Category:2002 Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification